Letting Love Take It's Course
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: When Cyborg takes the titans to the most random place ever, Starfire seems to take a new attraction to the golfing ways...but that's not all she takes attraction to. Way better then it sounds! It's obviously a oneshot! RS!Please R


_Okay, I agree, the title does sound different from what you think._

_But I'm not perverted. I think it's a good story but I'm the author. You guys are the judges. So, please be good judges. No flames please!

* * *

_

"Wha hoo!" Cyborg hollered as her steered the golf cart back and forth. Everyone was holding on for dear life.

"C-Cyborg! C-cut it out! Y-y-you're headed s-s-s-straight for that p-p-pond!" Raven stuttered. Then Beast Boy fell out. (There are no doors on golf carts.) Starfire and Robin were in the back. Starfire was (Accidentally) digging her fingernails into Robin's skin.

"Oh okay!" Cyborg said smiling wickedly. There was half of a bridge. Cyborg headed for it. He stepped on the gas and jumped over the pond. Everyone screamed (Remember, Beast Boy fell out).

They came to a very short stop. The front of the golf cart was hanging half way off of the grassy island they landed on.

"R-Robin? Is it safe to open my eyes?" Starfire asked quietly.

"Not sure. But for now you can." He said. Starfire jumped out of the golf cart followed by Raven, and Robin. Cyborg backed the golf car up so the whole this was on the small island.

"Cy, what are we doing here?" Robin asked. Beast Boy flew to the island.

"My brother gave me his old balls so I wanted to try them out." Cyborg said stepping out of the cart. Raven and Robin's eyebrows were lifted.

"What? He did." Cyborg said whipping out some golf balls.

"Oh my God!" Raven screamed levitating off the island.

"Okay. Apparently Raven's going home. So, we can have two groups. Starfire and Robin will go in one direction; BB and I will go in the other. We'll meet back at the coffee house. Got it?" Cyborg said. The left over titans nodded their head.

"Good. Rob, there are golf carts over there." Cyborg said pointing to the west side. Robin nodded. Starfire flew up in the air and took Robin's hand. The two left the idiots on the island alone.

Starfire flew over to the golf cart rental shop. They rented a nice, leather, dark red golf cart fully packed with clubs, golf balls, and a radio incase they get bored or in trouble.

Robin drove the golf cart. Starfire was sitting back and relaxing. She turned the radio on. It was playing Acon, Mr. Lonely. Starfire snapped her fingers to the soft, enjoyable jingle.

"This is a much more peaceful ride Robin." She said.

"Look. There's Cyborg and Beast Boy." Robin said pointing to the island. Beast Boy was jumping up and down on the roof of the golf cart while Cyborg had both legs in two different golf bags. He was walking around making stupid faces. This made Starfire laugh.

"Robin, if this is golf, why couldn't we just stay home and watch Cyborg and Beast Boy do that?" Starfire pondered. Robin laughed.

"Star, that's not golf. That's being an idiot." Robin laughed. Starfire did not know what 'idiot' meant but laughed anyway. Robin drove for about twenty minutes more until he got to hole number one.

"Do know what golf is?" Robin asked stepping out of the cart and going to the back of it to pull out a golf bag. Starfire shook her head no. "I believe I do not. Perhaps you teach me?" Starfire asked. "I'd be more than happy to Star." Robin said. Starfire giggled and climbed out of the small cart.

"What do me do first?' Starfire asked.

"First, you grab a ball and club." Robin said handing her a golf ball and going back into the bag to her a club.

"A club? Do you mean the ones that people dance at?" She asked. Robin laughed and handed her a golf club.

"Not quiet. See this one, is a club. There's different meaning for some words. This type of club is what you play golf with." Robin said.

"Now, watch me Star. The first thing you do is place you ball on the putt. You stand to the side and match your club up with your golf ball. You get relaxed, then swing." Robin said. The golf ball flew up in the air. Robin and Starfire squinted to try and see it.

"Like that." Robin said. Starfire was squealing with excitement.

"My turn!" Robin backed up. Starfire gently place her ball on the putt. She got relaxed, stood to the side, matched her club up with her ball, and swung. She missed and instead tore the nice, soft grass up. Robin smacked his forehead.

"Um, no." He said. "Try again." Starfire got into position. She bit her lip. Robin ran up behind her.

"Starfire wait you have to be standing on the sid-" Starfire smacked him hard in the nose. Robin fell backwards and banged his head on the golf cart. His nose started to bleed. Starfire dropped the club and ran over to him.

"Robin. I am so sorry. Please don't hate me." She started to cry. Hot tears dropped for Starfire's eyes and onto Robin's red shirt. Robin was moving his head back and forth along with moaning.

"Ow…" He cried. Starfire grabbed the first aid kit that was in the golf cart. She took out a soothing medicine, tissues, an ice pack, and a big bandage. She wiped up the blood coming from Robin's nose. Then she put some medicine on it. Then the big bandage. She helped Robin stand up. She then placed the ice pack on Robin's head.

"Are you okay?" She asked helping him sit down in the golf cart. Robin nodded his head yes. Starfire brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"I am terribly sorry Robin. You stay here. I'll go practice. She said. Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"No. I'm not letting you down. You wanted me to teach you and that's what I'm doing." He said standing up. Starfire did not question his authority so all she did was shrug.

"Okay. I'm going to show you how exactly the way my old mentor Bruce Wayne did." Robin said. Starfire nodded and picked up her club. Robin got behind her and wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over Starfire's, which were on the club. Starfire blushed and giggled.

'This is fun. Golf is definitely my new hobby.' Starfire thought.

"Good. Stand on the side, and swing!" He yelled excitedly. Starfire swung. I went over the little creek. Robin let go of his embrace on Starfire.

"Great job. Now try it without me." He said throwing another golf ball at her. Starfire hesitated and shuffled her feet.

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Starfire asked.

"Yep." He said taking some binoculars out of the glove box in the golf cart. He got into 'peeping tom' position.

"Okay. Remember the techniques I taught you" Starfire nodded her head. She stood to the side, matched up the club and ball, got relaxed, and swung. Robin looked through the binoculars. The golf ball hit Beast Boy in the head. He fell into the water. Cyborg was laughing hysterically at him.

"Congratulations. You knocked Beast Boy out." Robin said letting her see. Starfire was giggling. Robin was rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Star, I think I'm gunna take you to hole eighteen. The last and hardest hole." Robin informed her while climbing into the golf cart. Starfire followed.

"Do you think I'm ready?"

"Starfire, I know you're ready." He said. About twenty-five minutes later they made it to the last hole. The grand daddy of all wholes.

"You go first." Starfire said. Robin nodded his head and grabbed a golf ball and club. He placed the ball on the putt and got into position. He aimed, fired, and missed the hole.

"Oh yea. Only a mile to short." Robin said sarcastically. Then Starfire got out of the cart and walked up behind him.

"I know that if you did not make it in, I will surely fail also, but can I try just for fun?" Starfire asked. Robin turned around, smiled and handed her a club. Starfire placed her ball on the putt, stood to the side, relaxed, and swung.

Robin's eye's popped out of his head.

"Starfire! You made it in!" He cried. Two guys came running towards them with a big trophy and a balloon. Starfire shrieked with excitement.

"Congratulations. It's been five years since anybody has made it in the eighteenth hole! We need your picture and signature so we can put you up in the hall of fame!" On said as the other took her picture and gave her a black card to sign.

"Yea!" She said as Robin placed the trophy into the golf cart and tied the balloon around her wrist. Then Robin kissed her and wrapped her up in his embrace. Starfire hugged him back.

"You deserved it Starfire. An hour of practice an you're better than me. I guess my Bruce Wayne's advice comes in handy once in a while." Robin said kissing her again.

Thunder rumbled in and the rain started to pour down. Starfire and Robin looked up and started to laugh. Then Robin kissed her again.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

I could just picture the thunderstorms rumbling in after that. I though it was a good ending.

Please be nice in your reviews.

If you're reviewing to flame me, don't review at all.


End file.
